dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Artem Chigvintsev
| died= | hometown= Izhevsk, Udmurt Republic, RSFSR, Soviet Union | partner= 19: Lea Thompson (6th) 20: Patti LaBelle (8th) 22: Mischa Barton (11th) 23: Maureen McCormick (8th) 24: Nancy Kerrigan (TBA) }} Artem Vladimirovich Chigvintsev is a professional dancer from ''Dancing with the Stars''. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Originally from Russia, dancing has taken Artem all over the world. In 2010, Artem made his professional dancing debut on the original UK version of DWTS, Strictly Come Dancing. Paired with Kara Tointon, they went on to win the coveted Mirrorball Trophy, making Artem one of the first professionals to win the series as a first-time Pro. Additionally, Artem was one of the choreographers on the British second series of So You Think You Can Dance and a finalist on SYTYCD in the US. In 2014, Artem joined the troupe on Dancing with the Stars and became a pro in season 19, partnered with Lea Thompson. Dancing with the Stars 19 Artem was partnered with Lea Thompson. Placed 6th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2 The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Thompson performed with Valentin Chmerkovskiy instead of Chigvinstev. Chigvintsev performed with Janel Parrish. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Artem was partnered with Patti LaBelle. Placed 8th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Artem was originally announced as one of the professionals for the season, but when the full season 21 cast was revealed along with their partners, he was not part of the lineup. Artem wrote on his Instagram account that he would not be competing on season 21 due to a last minute casting change, but he would still dance with the pros in the ballroom. Dancing with the Stars 22 Artem was partnered with Mischa Barton. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 23 Artem was partneder with Maureen McCormick. Placed 8th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Dancing with the Stars 24 Artem was partnered with Nancy Kerrigan. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia *Artem was a member of the Dance Troupe for season 18. *Artem was married to his dancing partner, Giselle Peacock, from 2004 to 2005. *Artem dated Dancing with the Stars judge Carrie Ann Inaba for two and a half years, ending in a break up in 2009. *Artem dated Strictly Come Dancing partner Kara Tointon from 2010-2014. *He is currently dating actress Torrey DeVitto. *Artem has also appeared in an episode of the TV show The O.C. and in the movie I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. Gallery Lea_&_Artem_S19.jpg Artem_Chigvintsev_S19.jpg Artem_Patti.jpg Patti and Artem S20.jpg Artem_Chigvintsev_20.jpg Mischa-Artem-Promo22.jpeg Mischa and Artem S22 1.jpg Artem_Chigvintsev_22.jpeg Mischa-Artem-Week1-Tango1.jpg Mischa-Artem-Week1-Tango2.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 1 Tango.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 1 1.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 1 2.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 2 Cha Cha 1.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 2 Cha Cha 2.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 2 Cha Cha 3.jpg Mischa and Artem S22 Week 2.jpg Edyta and Artem S22 Week 4.jpg Ginger, Val and Artem S22 Week 9 Paso Doble Trio 1.jpg Witney and Artem S22 Finale.jpg Artem-Promo23.jpg Maureen-Artem-Promo23.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 1.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_9.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_10.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Artem_S23_Week_4.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 1.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 2.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 3.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 4.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 9.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 1.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 2.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 3.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 4.jpg DWTS Tour Number Week 5 5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_9.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin Lindsay Jana Gleb Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_9.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_10.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_11.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_9.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_2.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past_4.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Elimination.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 1.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 2.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 3.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 4.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 5.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 6.jpg Terra Sassha and Artem S23 Week 10 Tango Trio 7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Finale.jpg Nancy-Artem-Promo24.jpg Artem-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_11.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_Week_1_Viennese_12.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_1.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 1.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 2.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 3.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 4.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 5.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 6.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2 Cha Cha 7.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Nancy and Artem S24 Week 2.jpg Artem S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_1.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_2.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_3.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_4.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_5.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_6.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_7.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_8.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_9.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_10.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3_Samba_11.jpg Nancy_and_Artem_S24_Week_3.jpg Artem_S24_Week_3.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals